Solo amigas
by Nathja
Summary: realmene esta es mi peli favorita pero la historia no tiene nada que ver, esta es la historia de DANIELA Y ALICE, personajes inventados por mi. Espero que less guste.
1. Mejores amigas

_**Capitulo 1: Mejores Amigas**_

Al ver su sonrisa me siento completa, al escuchar su voz estoy en paz, al verla mi corazón se acelera, solo con saber que está ahí me hace feliz.

¿Alguna vez han sentido esto por alguien?, yo lo siento todo el tiempo por ella, pero hay un pequeño detalle… ella es mi mejor amiga y le gustan los chicos. Tampoco quiero una relación con ella… bueno si, pero temo perder su amistad. Solo quiero que ella sea feliz.

* * *

Hoy es nuestro último día de vacaciones, mañana comienzan las clases. Alice y yo vamos al mismo colegio, aunque no estamos en la misma clase, ella es un año mayor que yo.

Tierra llamando a Daniela –dijo Alice golpeando mi cabeza- que te sucede hoy andas muy distraídas, en que piensas?

Hoy es nuestro ultimo día de vacaciones –dije con un tono de angustia- tendremos que estudiar y no podremos subir aquí –normalmente subíamos un cerro en donde podemos ver toda la ciudad es como nuestro lugar secreto-

Pero nos veremos todos los recreos y podremos ir a comer sushi en el almuerzo –sonrió y una pequeña briza movió su hermoso cabello rubio- mañana vamos a comer sushi yo invito, Dani confiesa que es lo que pasa por que no cambias esa cara

Ali –tenía un nudo en la garganta pero tenia que decirlo- esto es muy difícil de decir, además eres la primera persona que se lo digo.

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea –tenía un tono de preocupación-

Soy … -cerré los ojos- lesbiana

Sentí sus brazos en mi cuello, llevo mi cabeza a su pecho, acaricio mi cabello.

Gracias por confiar en mi –su voz sonaba dulce, me tranquilizaba- siempre serás mi mejor amiga

Permanecimos en silencio hasta cuando empezó a atardecer, estuve todo ese tiempo recostada en su regazo, era cómodo y muy relajante. Como ya atardecía debía ir a casa, nos despedimos y caminamos en distintas direcciones. Unos 30 segundos después de eso voltee y la vi alejándose.

Alice –grite y corrí hacia ella, volteo, salte y la abrase como un koala-

Daniela sigues siendo la misma estúpida de siempre –reímos y cada una continúo su camino-

* * *

**"SIEMPRE SERAS MI MEJOR AMIGA"**

Esas palabras se repetian en mi mento a cada rato, no podia dejar de pensar en ello, casi me atropellan dee camino a casa por lo distraida que estaba.

al llegar a casa tome una ducha para intentar sacarlo de mi cabeza, pero no resulto. Subi a mi cuarto me tumbe en la cama a pensa.

"siempre sere su amiga, yo quiero ser mas que eso. Pero ella no me ama, solo me quiere como amiga, a ella le gustan los hombres, nunca le interesaria alguien como yo, nunca le interesaria una mujer, pero yo la amo, por que no me ama, que debo hacer."

De tanto pensar comenze a llorar, las lagrimas rcorrian mis mejillas con lentitud. todo esto me dolia y no sabia que hacer. cerre los ojos y me quede dormida.

* * *

_Bueno esto fue el primer capítulo de mi historia, espero que les guste, los personajes son míos y bla bla bla._

_es bastante corto pero es la presentacion._


	2. Dia de Discursos

**Dia de Discursos**

Recorrer estos pasillos después de dos meses de vacaciones se siente un poco raro, estoy ansiosa es mi primer día de clases y lo mejor que en el recreo veré a Alice.

Entro a la clase como si nada, buscando un lugar donde sentarme.

Daniiii-Gritan a la fundación de la sal de aqui

Son Josué y Alan mis mejores amigos, sonrió al verlos. Alan vive siempre en la luna, ama todo lo que tenga que ver con astronomía por eso se auto bautizo NEBULOSIS como las nebulosas, es un Gamer total por eso lo quiero. Josué o más conocido como Jo, algunos le dicen emo vengador pero esa es otra historia, es un Otaku amante del anime yuri, punto que tenemos en común. Son un par de idiotas pero a mí me caen bien, como los chicos son un poco antisociales siempre nos sentamos al fondo de la sala, siempre yo al centro.

Yo: Hola chicos, ¿que cuentan?

Jo: Números

Alan: ya empezaste con tus chistes fomes ¬¬

Jo: ya señor Nebulosis no se enoje solo es una bromita

Yo: que clase tenemos ahora?

Alan: un aburrido discurso de inicio de año :/

Yo: odio esas cosas me aburren mucho, ¿qué tal si nos escapamos y vamos a hablar al laboratorio?, quiero contarles algo.

Jo: apoyo la idea de la señorita Daniela

Alan: mmm que misteriosa, que será tan importante, tal vez… estés embarazada.

Jo: a ver ¿Quién es el padre? –dijo con un tono de curiosidad-

Yo: par de idiotas, no es eso ¬¬

Alan cambio el tema y empezó a hablar de una nueva consola que saldría este año. Mientras yo pensaba como se lo tomarían lo de mi sexualidad, seguramente se lo tomarían para bien y me trolearían un rato. Decidí mirar mi celular, no habían mensajes importantes, nada interesante, hasta que me di cuenta de la hora.

Yo: CHICOS SON LAS 7:57 –Grite- hay que salir rápido de aquí e ir a algún lugar donde podamos estar en paz.

Jo: vamos a la cancha, eso solo lo ocupan para días especiales.

Alan: si serás idiota. Hoy todo el mundo estará ahí reunido para el discurso de apertura, deberíamos ir al laboratorio seguramente ahí no habrá ni un alma.

Y así es como cruzamos medio colegio en menos de 2 min corriendo al laboratorio, como Nebulosis tenía una copia guardada de la llave no nos fue difícil entrar. Estaba todo en orden, nos Sentamos sobre los mesones. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, ese miedo que sentí con Alice era el mismo que sentía ahora.

Alan: y esas son las ventajas de haber estado en el club de astronomía, poder entrar al laboratorio cuando se me dé la gana.

Jo: pero aun así eres un debilucho –dijo mientras reía- pero no estamos aquí para hablar de cómo copiaste la llave del laboratorio, si no para hablar quien es el padre del hijo que espera Daniela.

Yo: QUE NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA! –este par de idiotas me saca de quicio-

Alan: ya emo vengador tranquilo deja que la niña hable –dijo con ese tono serio de padre-

Yo: gracias Alan –ahora o nunca son mis mejores amigos, nos conocemos hace años, ni que fueran extraños para sentirme tan nerviosa- Chicos soy les –mi voz se corto, cerré los ojos y de mi boca salieron las palabras tan normalmente como saludar- soy lesbiana.

Esperaba un silencio incomodo pero fue todo lo contrario Josué no tardo nada en comenzar a trolearme, normalmente me monetaria pero en este caso me relajo.

Jo: muy bien mujer iré por mi cámara y te grabare con tu novia, yo sabía que te gustaba la rubia de la Ali.

Alan: tranquila amo la luna por ser ella no por estar llena, menguante o nueva –siempre tan filosófico-

Yo: no me gusta Alice par de idiotas –Sentía que me sonrojaba cada vez más-

Alan: entonces quien te gusta? –dijo con un tono medio burlón-

Jo: acaso eres idiota no vez como le brillan los ojo cada vez que ve a la rubia y como se sonroja cuando la molesto con ella –Alan le golpeo con su codo intentando que yo no lo percibiera- ya bueno no te molesto mas pero tienes que enviarme fotos con alguna chica.

Yo: gracias son el mejor par de idiotas del mundo –sonreí.

Afuera en el pasillo se escucharon algunos pasos, pensé que era algún inspector. Nos miramos entre los tres y no escondimos tras un mesón a la espera que los pasos se alejaran. Se escucho el ruido que hace la llave en la cerradura, se abrió la puerta entraron dos personas, no sabía si eran profesores o alumnos, hombres o mujeres solo escuchaba sus pisadas. Sentí una palmada en mi hombro, era Josué que me hacia señales para que mirara. Me deslice lentamente hacia la esquina del mesón, intentaba respirar lentamente para que no me escucharan, llegue a la esquina y mire con cautelosamente. Eran dos chicos uno de ellos era Esteban de ultimo año y el otro creo que era de segundo pero no estaba segura.

Esteban era bastante conocido pero era todo un misterio. El es un chico alto, pelirrojo, de cabello liso y ojos azules, a pesar de ser muy popular entre las mujeres nunca se le había visto con alguna novia. Muchos rumores recorrían el colegio sobre este chico, algunos decían que era gay, otros que era una chica que ingería pastillas para verse mas masculina y que sus padres aceptaban todo esto por eso la matricularon como Esteban, también hablaban de que tenia complejo de Edipo y estaba enamorado de su madre, y algunos idiotas decían que era zoofilico y que iba al parque después de clase a violar animales. Pero no era muy cercano a nadie en su salón así que aun continúa siendo un misterio.

El otro chico no sabía su nombre pero lo había visto en algunas actividades cuando reunían a todos los cursos del mismo nivel. Debe medir 1.75, es delgado y su cabello es negro. Mas allá no se de él, solo es una persona normal, común y corriente.

Esteban acariciaba la cabeza de su compañero mientras se abrazaban. Acercaban sus cabezas lentamente y comenzaron a besarse. No podíamos seguir aquí o se pondría peor ya se empezaban a escuchar unos leves gemidos. Fue en ese momento cuando me arme de valor y me pare.

-PAREN! – grite, los dos chicos reaccionaron aterrados, estaban en estado de shock ninguno de los dos podía decir ninguna palabra, los ojos cafés del chico estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-Discúlpenme les juro que no diré nada los entiendo somos de la misma especie –sus caras empezaron a relajarse- hay dos personas más aquí, nosotros queremos salir, ellos aun no los ven que tal si se sientan detrás de algún mesón y nosotros salimos, y aquí nunca paso nada.

-Está bien –respondió el más pequeño tomando del brazo a Esteban.

Espere que los dos amantes se escondieran, hice una seña a Josué y Alan para que se levantaran. Salimos silenciosamente y cerramos la puerta. Una vez afuera empezamos a caminar sin dirección clara, ninguno hablaba, todos entendíamos que teníamos que alejarnos lo más posible del laboratorio para hablar de esto. Así fue como llegamos a una sala vacía, estaba alejada del lugar donde hacían la ceremonia de inicio de clases así que estaríamos a salvo.

-¿Quiénes eran? –pregunto Alan sentándose sobre una mesa.

-Unos chicos de tercero creo –dije algo nerviosa intentando inventar algo coherente para proteger la identidad de los chicos, aunque confiaba en Alan y Jo les había dado mi palabra.

-¿Y cómo eran? –pregunto Josué algo incrédulo

-Deberían medir ambos 1.80, uno de ellos tenía el pelo rubio y el otro castaño rizado –Lo único que espero es que no conocieran alguien con esas características.

-No he visto chicos como esos –dijo pensativamente Alan- tal vez sean nuevos.

-Yo creo –Dije, para mi conveniencia me salvo la campana.

-Volvamos al salón –Dijo Jo moviendo el brazo para que los siguiéramos.

Mientras caminábamos pensaba en que sería bueno hablar con Esteban y el otro muchacho, aunque sería difícil poder hablar con Esteban sin que todo el mundo esté pendiente de lo que hablamos. Así que mí única oportunidad seria hablar con el otro muchacho cuyo nombre aun no sé, la única información que tengo es que esta en segundo año como yo, pero hay 6 cursos por nivel y supongo que él me estará evitando.

-Daniela te busque todo el discurso –levante la mirada estábamos en el pasillo donde está ubicado nuestro salón, era Jane.

Jane es una chica un año menor que yo. Nos conocimos hace dos años en una convención de dibujo grafico. Descubrimos que estudiábamos en el mismo colegio así que empezamos la tradición de enviarnos un dibujo todas las semanas, ahí también escribíamos cosas sobre nuestra vida y nos fuimos haciendo cada vez más cercanas. El año pasado casi no la vi, ya que tuve que cambiarme a la Preparatoria, solo nos veíamos en algunas convenciones. Ahora por lo que veo entro a la misma prepa que yo.

-¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto pasándome una hoja con un dibujo.

-No quería escuchar el aburrido discurso así que me escape –dije tomando la hoja.

Esa bolsa-que me haga saber la próxima sería un honor para alejarse de ti.

-Como lo veo vamos a seguir nuestra tradición.

-Sí, he mejorado mucho –mire su dibujo y era un panda con un cartel sujetado de un palo que decía "suerte".

-Veo que si, ya no dibujas tan feo como antes.

-Tú dibujas peor así que no digas nada –dijo algo enojada.

-No te enojes pequeña si sabes que bromeo, tus dibujos me encantan.

-Estoy en la sala del IºC, espero tu dibujo –se sonrojo un poco, se fue caminando rápido.

-Nos vemos Jane-Grite.

Bueno seguramente no alcanzare ver a Alice ya que su sala queda muy lejos de la mía y solo faltan 2 minutos para entrar a clases. Entre a la sala para hablar con algunos compañeros que no veía en todo el verano. Toco la campana y llego nuestro profesor jefe a darnos otro aburrido discurso. Es profesor de historia y sus discursos siempre hablan de alguna forma de su odio al comunismo. Saque un cuaderno y comencé a dibujar para entregárselo mas tarde a Jane. A ella le gustan mucho los magos, así que ocupe toda la clase en dibujar un mago. Además no podía hacer nada mas, porque Jo dormía y Nebulosis escuchaba atentamente. La campana, por fin podría ver a Alice

-He chicos voy a la sala de Alice –dije levantándome de mi asiento.

-Tengo hambre, yo te acompaño creo que la sala del IIIºD esta camino al casino –dijo Alan levantándose para seguirme.

-A no me jodan no quiero estar solo –dijo algo molesto Jo.

- EMO VENGADOR TE BUSCAN –grito un chico desde la puerta.

Josué miro hacia la puerta y su cara se desfiguro. Es Ester su ex. Ella es una chica muy tierna pero algo suicida. Jo aun estaba enamorado de ella, aunque el había terminado con ella, era una por su salud metal. No es muy grato salir con alguien que se intenta suicidar cada tres días.

Alan y yo mirábamos atentamente lo que pasaba. Cuando ya los vimos alejarse lo suficiente, Alan dijo:

-Vamos tengo hambre –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Caminamos hablando de cosas random hasta la sala de Alice. Escuche a Elías llamar a Alice, al instante vi salir a Ali con Elías.

-Hola Danielita –dijo Elías abrazándome con esa lentitud que lo caracteriza.

Elías es muy amigo de Ali desde que recuerdo. Es muy abrazable porque es un poco gordito, así que siempre que lo veo tengo la tentación de abrazarlo.

-Elías –dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Disculpen por interrumpir su momento romántico pero tengo hambre –dijo Alan un poco irritado – Elías acompáñame a comprar.

-Ok dale vamos –Respondió siguiéndolo.

-Hola pequeña cuanto has crecido –Dijo Alice despeinándome.

Ayer en la sierra-jerk respuesta cortantemente.

-No te enojes si te quiero –dijo abrazándome- no se te olvide que vamos a ir a comer sushi, te iré a buscar a tu sala.

-No se me va olvidar mujer –Empecé a caminar- Vamos donde los chicos a pedirles comida.

* * *

Ester me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta un pasillo donde se podía ver todo el patio. Mi corazón latía rápido, creo que aun siento algo por ella.

-¿Como haz estado?, te veo mas fuerte –Dijo poniendo esa sonrisa de gato que tanto me enamora.

-Bien, si he hecho un poco de ejercicio –Ella me seguía mirando con esos profundos ojos cafés que la caracterizan.

-Josué he cambiando –Me abrazo- ya no soy la misma chica tonta de antes.

-Aun te quiero –Estaba confundido no sabía que quería ella.

-Adiós tengo cosas que hacer –Dijo mientras caminaba desapareciendo entre los pasillos.

* * *

Ahora toca ingles y mas aburridos discursos de una profesora homofóbica. Al entrar a la sala encontré a Josué sentado, tenía la capucha del poleron puesta, eso significa que no quería hablar o que estaba durmiendo. Con Alan nos miramos y decidimos hacer como si el no estuviera ahí, hasta que él quisiera hablarnos.

Paso lentamente la clase, se me hiso eterna, aparte de los odiosos discursos de la Miss, estaba el tenso ambiente que imponía Josué. Toco la campana, busque la hoja donde había dibujado el mago, la tome y me despedí de Alan, ya que no teníamos clases en la tarde. Me iba a despedir de Jo pero el ya se había ido sin decir ni una palabra. Sali rapidamete de la sala y la vi ahí estaba ella esperándome, no pude evitar sonreir.

-Tengo que pasar a dejarle esto a una amiga –Dije mostrándole la hoja- ¿me acompañas?

-Ya vamos –Respondió tomando la hoja- ¿Para quién es esto?

-Para Jane, la chica de los dibujas de la que te he hablado –estábamos caminando en dirección a la sala de Jane.

-Tus dibujos me dan cáncer –Dijo riéndose.

-Bueno pues a ella le gustan –Estaba algo enojada- Además los dibujos no causan cáncer, con eso no se juega.

-Ya pero no se enoje –Me pego una palmadita en la espada para que me tranquilizara.

-Jane! –Ella estaba en el pasillo caminado a la salida- Toma!

-no es necesario gritar –Dijo acercándose a mi.

-Bueno toma –estire la mano para pasarle el dibujo.

-Gracias, bueno tengo que irme, adiós –Dijo y se alejo caminando rápido.

-Okey eso fue raro –Dijo Ali caminando en dirección a la salida- Creo que le gustas y se puso celosa por mi presencia.

-Las cosas que pasan por tu mente –reí incrédula- ya vamos a comprar sushi.

Compramos los favoritos de Alice, yo no me quejo por que igual son mis favoritos. Fuimos a comer a una plaza cercana al colegio. Nos sentamos en una banca de piedra junto a un árbol.

-Hay 16, 8 para cada una –Dijo Alice abriendo la bandeja.

-Se nota que amas el sushi –reí.

Así fue como comimos tranquilamente. Llego un perro callejero, se sentó frente a nosotras, inclino su cabeza como si nos pidiera de comer. Nos miramos conmovidas y no dudamos en darle un roll de comer, el perro nos movió la cola y se fue.

Solo quedaba un roll, la guerra había empezado. Tome mis palitos y los enterré en el roll. Lo lleve a mi boca, solo alcance a tomarlo con los dientes cuando Alice tomo mi mandíbula con su mano de una forma que no me dejaba masticar. Tome su brazo intentando quitar su mano de mi cara, pero resultaba inútil. Ella movió su otro brazo para quitar el roll de mi boca pero yo la detuve con mi otro brazo. Si no hubiera sido por el árbol que estaba a mi espalda estaría en el suelo. Esto es cosa seria estamos las dos sobre la banca, no puedo zafarme y ella no puede quitarme la comida. Alice se acerco lentamente hacia mi, su pierna estaba entre las mías, su cabeza cada vez se acercaba mas, mi corazón latía un rápido, hasta que abrió la boca y quito el roll, nuestros labios ronzaron.

-Te vez tierna cuando te sonrojas –Dijo retrocediendo.

-Idiota me duele la cara apretabas fuerte –Respondí sobando mi cara.

-Bueno Dani me despido, hoy mi padre ara un asado –Se puso de pie- y no puedo llegar tarde a casa.

-Así que siguieras comiendo –Dije poniéndome de pie- mándale saludos a tu hermanito de parte mía.

-Nos vemos mañana –Se despidió de un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Y así fue como mi primer día de clases termino. No podía sacarme nuestro casi beso de la mente.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer, creo que subiré un capitulo nuevo cada mes. Este está un poco a la rápida ya que lo escribí en dos días. Bueno aquí transcurrió solo un día, porque necesitaba presentarles a los personajes. Tengo que admitir que Esteban es muy Lindo *-*._**

**_Si se dan cuenta cambie la forma de escribir los diálogos al principio, no me gusto como quedo así que volví a la de siempre._**


End file.
